


And There Were Sparks

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Elemental AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jeremy's grandmother sends him a necklace for his birthday, but it's more than that. It also happens to come with a new friend in the form of a hyperactive magical being.





	And There Were Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive I promised! So much has happened. My laptop died and I had to get my files out of it. Then there were a few weeks of having nothing to type fics on. I now have something to work on again and this was the closest to being done and so it's the first to be posted.
> 
> **This things is going to be rough and some places and also it ends abruptly. I didn't want to sit on it too long and not have anything go up. If people want it I will come back and continue this!
> 
> Drop a line here or at my tumblr -> bloopsiedaisy@tumblr

This wasn't happening. This so wasn't happening.

Jeremy had gotten a package in the mail; a birthday gift from his grandmother. Inside was this old golden pendant necklace and a note. The only thing on the note was 'happy birthday' and to take care of the necklace for her. Like that was kind of weird. Though Jeremy's grandmother tended to be quite quirky at times. 

First thing Jeremy noticed about the necklace was how dirty the thing was. He started to clean it and after a few wipes with a rag the thing started to shine and glow brightly. So bright that Gavin had to close his eyes. When the light cleared Jeremy saw that he wasn't alone in his apartment anymore.

For standing in front of him was a young man with sun kissed skin, green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was dressed like he belonged to some ancient kingdom or something. “Hello!” He greeted with a warm smile.

“H-hello.”

“My name's Gavin, what's yours?”

“Jeremy.” He couldn't believe this. Like seriously, what the fuck was happening right now? “Look not to be rude or anything, but where the hell did you come from? How'd you get into my home?” Gavin laughed like Jeremy was telling a joke.

“From the necklace you good.” He said like it was obvious.

“The necklace?”

“Yeah. You know, the one in your hand right there.” Jeremy looked Gavin like he was crazy; looking between the man and the necklace.

“Bullshit.”

“Don't you have quite the potty mouth.”

“You came from this? Like what, you were sealed into this with magic or something?”

“That's exactly it!” Jeremy dropped the necklace onto the table, then opting to running his hands through his hair with an aggravated groan.

“That has to be a dream, or I'm just drunk and seeing shit. Because there is no way that that's a magic necklace, and that you're some magic being trapped inside of it.”

“Well, I wouldn't say trapped. It's more like I'm bound to it.”

“Whatever! It's still not happening!” Gavin frowned.

“That's a little rude ain't it?” Jeremy picked his head up, actually looking Gavin in the face now.

“Look I'm sorry.” Jeremy apologized. “It's like no offense to you, but you gotta imagine it from my side. Magic isn't realy, or I guess it is, but its all news to me. And there's no way my grandma knew that when sending this thing to me.”

“Oh she knew.”

“What?!”

“Your grandmother bought me at this antique store. I had been there for decades until she showed up.” Gavin's face saddened for a moment before quickly smiling again. “She brought me home, cleaned me up and presto! I popped out.”

“How long had you been staying with her?” asked Jeremy.

“About two years. I helped her out with the flower shop. The flowers were always lovely, and I was more than happy to repay her for her kindness to me.”

“Then how com you didn't just stay with her? Why come to me?” His grandmother certainly could use someone around the house and store. Why would she send her magical assistant guy to him?

“It was Nan's idea. She said I would be good for you.” Good for him? What was that supposed to mean? Jeremy was definitely going to call his grandma for some answers. “You have a nice place here.”

While Jeremy was spacing out Gavin wandered around the living room. He went to the bookcase, looking at the photos Jeremy had out. There was even one of Jeremy with his grandma from when he graduated high school. Gavin smiled at the photo. “You two look adorable together. Definitely related.”

“Uh thanks.”

“I understand this all seems mighty confusing, and that you didn't ask for any of it. But I do ask that you give me a chance. If not for me than for Nan.”

From what Jeremy could tell Gavin wasn't lying about anything he said. The note in the box was his grandmother's handwriting so it wasn't faked. But did she really send him a magical being for his birthday?

“Yeah ok, you can stay.” Gavin beamed in excitement. He bounded straight for Jeremy and trapped him in a fierce hug.

“This is going to be top! We're going to have so much fun Jeremy!”

Jeremy decided to order them a pizza, and while they waited on that he showed Gavin around the apartment. “We're gonna have to figure out where you're going to sleep. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for the time being.”

“S'not a problem for me.”

“And we're going to have to buy you some new clothes too I guess.”

“Oh! That won't be a problem.” Before Jeremy could ask what that meant, Gavin smiled all cheeky as he snapped his fingers. His dated outfit transformed into something much more modern; a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt. “Wait, the necklace bit isn't the only magic thing about you?”

“Of course it's not you loon.” Gavin laughed. “How else do you think I got bound to the necklace in the first place?”

“Ok fair enough.”

“To be specific I'm an Elemental. Control over elements and what not. But there are some other fun stuff I can do.” 

“Could you show me?” Gavin switched back to his original outfit, this time with a little less flourish. Next he stretched out his arm, having it out towards Jeremy. He concentrated real hard and after a moment of silence, Jeremy started to float up into the air. The human gasp as he felt himself being lifted up by an invisible source. It sadly didn't last long.

Gavin gasped as he broke the spell, dropping Jeremy down abruptly. “Oh my god I'm sorry!” Gavin hurried to Jeremy's side to help him back up.

“I'm fine, but Gavin that was amazing!” Jeremy laughed so genuinely and gleefully. Gavin smiled at that. He liked that he could make Jeremy feel like this. It was same with Nan, and yet different too. “You said you're an Elemental right? So does that mean you can only control them, or can you create them too? Like can you create fire in the palm of your hands?”

“That I actually don't know. I've never really tried to do that. So maybe.” Gavin pondered the thought for a moment. “But I can connect with them yes. Oh Jeremy you should have seen your grandmother's shop. Those flowers never looked so lovely without me. I can give them the perfect amount of care that they need; know just how much water they would need, how much sunlight.”

“Sounds like you were a real employee of the month.”

“I was! Though, no one really knew that. Gotta keep it all secret and hush hush on the magic thing.” Gavin frowned at the mention of having to hide his talents. Jeremy understood. It was like he was hiding a huge part of who he was.

“We can find you something if you want. It might not be as grand as the flower shop. But if you want to we can look around. Regardless of all that you can always use your magic here.”

“Thank you Jeremy. I appreciate that.” Gavin's smile turned soft. Everything was happening so fast, surprisingly fast given Jeremy's initial reaction. But he could tell Jeremy had a kind and caring heart.

Just like his grandmother.

\---------------------

“You have work today?”

“Yeah, sorry bud.”

Gavin has only been staying with Jeremy for a few days. And though Gavin isn't a child Jeremy preferred not to leave him alone at home yet. “What is your job anyway?”

“Oh, I tend bar.”

“Oh Nan told me about bars! That's where you get bevs with people.”

“Yeah, that's one way of putting it.” chuckled Jeremy. “It's fun getting drinks with people and making them too.”

“So you're the person who makes them yeah?”

“Yep. We also have food there too. There's a restaurant half and we have bands play sometimes like on the weekends.”

“That sounds like a great place to work.” Gavin thought it sounded wonderful, now wishing he could go to Jeremy's work and experience it all firsthand. “Can I go to work with you Jeremy?”

“What?” Jeremy looked up from what he was doing, exactly looking to Gavin and walking over to where the Elemental was sitting at the table while he made lunch. “You want to come to work with me?”

“please! I want to see what you do in person. I'll be on my best behavior I promise.” Gavin gave his best puppy dog eyes and Jeremy couldn't help but wonder if he got that from his grandma. Jeremy thought about saying no, but he couldn't.

It was either take Gavin along to work or leave him alone at the house. Again, Jeremy wasn't ready to go with the latter on that. “As long as you stay at the bar with me then yes, you can come.” The magic user squealed as he launched himself out of his seat and onto to Jeremy, nearly toppling them over.

“This is going to be brilliant! Ah what should I wear?”

“Whatever is fine as long as you are ready here soon. After we're done with food we're gonna need to head out.”

“Not a problem!” Gavin took his sandwich and as he hopped back over to the table his clothes started changing and changing. Apparently Gavin was a master multitasker; the lad was going to pick his outfits as he ate. He really wanted to go to the bar. Jeremy worked on his own food and worried about getting ready himself.

Gavin has settled with a nice button down shirt with skinny jeans and a pair of dark shoes. There were also a few bracelets on one wrist, and a ring or two on the other hand. Jeremy was impressed with how well the other cleaned up. “How do I look?” Gavin asked.

“Great.” Jeremy mumbled, though Gavin did hear it. He smiled at the given compliment. “Come on, let's hop in the car and get a move on before I'm late.” The two walked out the door and headed out.

Jeremy drove them to the bar and along the way he told Gavin more about the place. How it's owned and run by two guys, Geoff and Jack. The whole crew that works the place all seemed like odd balls when you first meet them but everyone there were cool and awesome. It has been the best job Jeremy has ever had. They parked in the back but Jeremy had them come in through the front. He didn't want to bring Gavin in through the kitchen. Thought it was best not to go that way for Gavin's first visit.

First thing Gavin saw as they walked up to the building was the flashing lights above the door that read 'Off Topic'. Gavin's eyes sparkled as bright as the sign as he stared at it in wonder. Jeremy laughed as he took Gavin by the arm and pulled him inside.

It was early evening so the usual crowd wasn't there yet. Which was perfect for Jeremy. He didn't need any craziness right now. “Ok Gav, take a seat here while I get on the other side.”

“You got it Lil J!” Gavin was more than happy to sit at the bar, trying to see everything in the place. With Gavin placant for the time being Jeremy went to switch out with the other bartender. Not even a minute passes when Jeremy gets caught. Geoff was of course the lucky man to spot them first.

“Haven't seen your face around here before. Where'd you come from?” He asked.

“Oh! I'm a friend of Jeremy's.” Gavin answered with a smile.

“Jeremy has friends?”

“Fuck off Geoff.” growled Jeremy, though with no real anger.

“Aw Jeremy, you know I only kid.”

“That's debatable.” Geoff laughed as he turned back to Gavin.

“What's your name kid?”

“I'm Gavin. And I can assure you I am not a child.”

“Anyone younger than me I consider a kid.”

“I'm not a kid.” pouted Gavin. If only Geoff knew how old Gavin really was. Thankfully it was left at that. Geoff leaned up against the bar beside Gavin, propping himself up on his arms.

“Anyway, what's the deal Jeremy? We bringing friends to work now?”

“He just recently moved to so, so I thought I would show him around a bit.” Jeremy answered as he worked. “Kinda almost forgot I had work tonight. Figured Gavin could hang out while I worked my shift.”

“As long as you still get your shit done then it's cool with me for him to stay up at the bar with you.” offered Geoff.

“Thanks Geoff!” Geoff left then and Jeremy returned to making drinks. Jeremy was relieved Geoff allowed for Gavin to stay and didn't try to ask any personal questions about Gavin. Sometimes Geoff could be a right nosy bastard when it came to the lives of his employees. In a good way mind you, but as far as Gavin is involved, less is good.

“He seems like a good man. Definitely a funny one.” Gavin commented, turning back towards Jeremy.

“Geoff has his moments I guess.”

“Are you going to make me a drink Jeremy?” 

“That depends, have you ever had one before?” Gavin probably has, given how fucking old he is the man has had to have had alcohol some time in his life. But alcohol has changed over time, so a drink now would be different to anything he could have possibly had in the past.

“Nan bought beers for me to have at home, plus I would drink wine with her too. Aside from that no, I have not.” Gavin laughed. “I'm also hundreds of years old Jeremy. I've had alcohol before. Just never one mixed with other things before.” So Jeremy's assumptions were right.

“Alright, fair enough.” He chuckled. “We're starting simple though. Nothing too crazy.” Jeremy made a simple vodka cranberry and put it in front of Gavin. “Try this.” Gavin took a sip and his eyes lit up in seconds.

“I like ti! Jeremy this is good!”

“Calm down Gav. It's just booze and juice. It's not even the most complicated one I know how to make.” 

“Make me one of those then!” Jeremy watched Gavin drink more, scared he was about to chug the thing all at once.

“Maybe later.” Jeremy said before getting back to work.

Gavin kicked back as Jeremy helped other customers. He just sat and watched the human do his work, which was oddly fun. While Jeremy was distracted, another person approached Gavin. “Are you Gavin?” They asked. Gavin turned in his seat to face who was speaking to him.

“That depends on whose asking.”

“I'm one of Jeremy's coworkers. I saw you walkin' in with him and thought I'd say hi.” This coworker was a man with rust colored curly hair and glasses. He was maybe a few inches taller than Jeremy, but not as tall as Gavin.

“Yeah? What do you do then?”

“I work in the back. Cookin' up all the good food this place is known for.” The man pulled up the empty stool to the side, pulling it up and sitting at Gavin's side. 

“Jeremy told me the owners came up with the menu.”

“They did. But who do you think makes it every damn night?” He sounded smug and confident about his skill, made Gavin want to order some food now. Beside that he was only half listening to the guy. He couldn't tell if they really wanted to talk to Gavin or was just trying to goof with him because he was Jeremy's friend. Thankfully that was when Jeremy came to the rescue.

“Leave him alone Michael.” Jeremy growled as he slid Gavin some water.

“I'm only just saying hi Jeremy.”

“You're causing me grief like you always do.”

“It's only because I care for ya.” Michael laughed as Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Gavin, this is Michael. He works in the kitchen as a cook. Which is where he should be right now.” The two stared each other down, though Michael was smirking while Jeremy was glaring.

“It's quiet at the moment, so I'm taking a break and stretching my legs some. I'll go back in a bit.”

“Or you could do some actual work. You keep boasting about making the best food here, why not making something for Gavin and prove it then?” Jeremy challenged. If anything this would get Michael out of his hair faster, though it meant he would be back again.

“Oh that's brilliant Jeremy!” chirped Gavin. “I want to try some of your cooking Michael. Unless you aren't as great as you boast on to be.”

“Fine you fucks, I'll make you some damn food.” Michael huffed and then thankfully stormed off back to the kitchen.

“Nice, that got him to leave.” laughed Jeremy. “And hey now you get free food.”

“He wasn't that awful y'know.” said Gavin, back to sipping from his drink.

“Maybe not this time. But he only ever bugs me or yells at me here. Michael is much more tolerable outside of work.”

“Why did a pissed off Michael just show up in the back?” asked a tall bearded man as they approached the boys.

“Sorry Jack. He was bugging my friend here.” apologized Jeremy.

“Oh Geoff already told me all about him.” The man smiled as he turned to Gavin, extending his hand to the other. “My name's Jack, nice to meet you Gavin.” Gavin returned the smile and gesture.

“You're the other owner yeah?” He asked.

“Yep that's me. I handle the stuff out here while Geoff takes care of things in the kitchen.”

“This is a really lovely place you have here Jack.” Gavin had never been to a place like this sure, but he could tell he already liked it here. Everyone so far has been friendly and fun.

“Thank you. Let me know if you need anything. Any friend of Jeremy is a friend of ours.” Jack gave one last smile and then left the two. After that no one bothered them again until Michael showed up with Gavin's food. It was one of their signature burgers with some sweet potato fries. Gavin gobbled the whole thing up with ease. Michael had stayed while Gavin ate where he found out that Michael wasn't all that bad. The conversation was short and simple and soon Michael was taking Gavin's empty plate back to the kitchen with him. 

For the rest of the shift Gavin just relaxed at the bar. No one else really bothered him. Just Jeremy checking on him and letting Gavin try a few more drinks. He made sure to pace him right and give him plenty of water. So when it was time for Jeremy's shift to end Gavin was only a tad tipsy. Geoff set them up with a to-go bag and the request to see Gavin again soon. “We'll see. Right now I just want to get this guy home. Later Geoff.”

Jeremy corralled the Elemental into his car and took them right home. Once back at the apartment the first thing Jeremy did was situate Gavin on the couch and get him some water. “That was so much fun Jeremy. I want to go back again Jeremy.” Gavin giggled.

“That's nice Gav. Lay back and drink this for me, kay?” Jeremy put the glass in both his hands and then turned to leave when,

“Jeremy watch this.” Gavin tossed the water in the air and as Jeremy yelped in surprised he watched as it stayed in the air instead of splashing down. Gavin held onto the empty glass as he giggled at the human's reaction. He then started waving it around with his free hand, making the water dance and twirl, even making patterns although a little sloppily.

Jeremy stood in brief amazement before snapping back to reality and being capable of speech. “That's a nice trick Gavin. But I need you to do me a favor and drink that water please.” Gavin pouted but listened and put the water back in the glass.

“You're no fun.” He sulked before taking a sip.

“I'm sorry. I just don't want you feeling sick when your buzz goes away. Just trying to help buddy.” apologized Jeremy. Once the water was gone Jeremy took the glass and set it aside. “Just rest here for a bit. I'll put the TV on for you, and maybe later we can have those left overs that Geoff gave us. How does that sound?”

“Will you stay here with me?” Gavin's voice sounded so meek and quiet. It surprised Jeremy to hear the soft tone from the other.

“Yeah. I'll be right here.” Gavin smiled small, closing his eyes and falling right to sleep. And Jeremy was not far behind him.

\---------------------

As a compromise for having Gavin stay at home when Jeremy was at work, they got some plants for the apartment. They made a suitable garden area on the balcony for a few plants to start with. Maybe down the road Jeremy would let Gavin had more but for now a few was fine. 

This helped give Gavin something to do when tv or video games weren't enough. And they did just that. When Jeremy came to Gavin with the idea it made a huge bright smile come across the lad's face.

Now when people would come to the building, Jeremy's apartment was a lot more distinguishable. There were flowers, leaves and vines, yes actual vines, were covering all of the balcony. It was really surprising when you found out they only had the plants for less than a month. “At first I thought you were nuts asking for the types of plants you did.” chuckled Jeremy. “But I guess being an Elemental gives you all the tools you would need to take care of them.”

“I was with Nan for so long I learned a lot from her. I was like her apprentice.” Gavin said with a fond smile.

One day Jeremy invited people over and just like his neighbors, the plants left them speechless. “It's like a fucking jungle in here.” was Michael's immediate reponse.

“You did this all by yourself?” asked Jack.

“Yep!” Gavin answered proudly. “I used to work at a florist before moving out here.”

The reason the Jeremy had invited the guys over was for some pizza and games. It had been a long time since they all had been able to hang out like this. It was seriously needed. And Jeremy also knew it would make Gavin happy to have them all over too.

It was Geoff, Jack and Michael that Gavin recognized, but there were a few he didn't know. The new people were Ryan, Alfredo and Matt. Alfredo helped Jack work the front of house, while Matt and Ryan worked in the back like Michael.

“It's a nice home you two have here.” complimented Ryan.

“Nice? There's nearly a potted plant on every available space in here.” Michael didn't know if he was impressed or wanted to call them insane for living like this.

The conversation then changed to deciding on what pizzas to order and once that was set the guys headed into the living room to get the games going. Gavin noticed Ryan move towards the kitchen counter, instead of following the others. He sat on one of the bar stools and moved over to where the succulents were resting. Curious of the man Gavin went over to him. “You alright Ryan? You don't want to help decide on any games?”

“I'm not picky. I'll play just about anything those guys can pick out. Plus I saw this little guy over here and wanted to check on him.” Ryan said as he traced a finger on the lip of the pot.

“Oh, that's one of the first plants I got. His name is Jerry.”

“You name your plants?”

“Well yeah. Why, is that wrong?” Jeremy never said anything about it. Was that something humans didn't do?

“Not at all. It's sweet actually. I've read that naming and talking to your plants is good for them.”

“Oh yeah? I just thought naming them would be good for telling them apart.” Gavin didn't need to name them to know which was which. He could hear the voices of the plants and they told him everything. He just thought naming them would make them happy.

“Well I think Jerry is lookin' good and healthy.”

“Hey you two!” Geoff shouted, interrupting the nice chat the two were having. “Quit your yappin' and get over here. Time for an ass kicking in some games.”

“Yeah, we're doing Worms before some Mario Party.” added Jeremy. Ryan and Gavin laughed as they pulled away from the counter. But before they got too close to the others, Ryan leaned in to tell Gavin one last thing.

“Make sure to water Gina before it gets too late. She's getting a little parched.”

“Wait, how do you know-” Gavin couldn't finish that thoughts as Ryan walked away and entered conversation with the others. Now for the rest of the night Gavin couldn't stop thinking about how the hell Ryan knew about Gina the tomatoes was doing outside.

The lad watched the man like a hawk. When Gavin wasn't involved with a game or chowing down on some pizza, he was keeping a close eye on Ryan. There was nothing definitive but he was sure he was feeling, like a vibe of sorts, from the guy. Gavin wasn't being paranoid either. There was just something there, but what was it?

“You ok there Gavin?” asked Jeremy. The human looked at him with worry all over his face.

“Of course. Feelin' right as rain Lil J.”

“You sure? You can tell me if something's wrong. Did one of the guys say something to you? Because if they were out of line I'll-”

“I'm fine Jeremy. Everyone has been lovely, I promise.” Gavin offered a smile of reassurance. He didn't want to worry the other about his dumb thoughts.

“Ok, if you say so.” Jeremy conceded and let it drop. “Just let me know if anything is ever wrong though.”

“I will.” From there Gavin lighten up, not bringing anything up. When they were alone again Gavin could tell Jeremy what happened if he wanted.

But for now they would play games with their friends.

\---------------------

Gavin asked to go with Jeremy to Off topic. Jeremy was cool with that and easily agreed. Jeremy had been spending his time at home lately to catch Gavin up on what he needed to know if he wanted to go out on his own. So coming along to work was a piece of cake now. Jeremy wouldn't have to keep a constant watch over Gavin, as much anyway. The human still worried a lot.

It was a Friday night and it was busy as fuck even before the two arrived. Jeremy had to go straight to the bar and Gavin was left to do as he liked. But that was the difficult part, because from what Gavin could tell there were no available seats anywhere. Not at the bar, not at any table or booth. What Gavin did see was all the employees running around like they were missing their heads.

When he saw Alfredo coming his way Gavin was quick to stop him. “Alfredo is everything alright?”

“Oh hey Gavin. Sorry I can't stop and chat we are super swamped.”

“Do you need any help?” Gavin asked. Alfredo was about to answer when his attention was being pulled away.

“Look Gav I have to take care of something. If you want to help check with Geoff or Jack.” Alfredo relayed the info and then bolted off. 

Gavin couldn't see anyone else he knew in this sea of people so he made his way towards the bar. Maybe Jeremy could lead him to Geoff or Jack. He made it to the bar and saw Jack was there with Jeremy, but both of them were moving around like mad. Too scared to try and approach Gavin headed to the kitchen in hopes of finding Geoff there.

Gavin pushed through the double doors and called out for Geoff. “Geoff? Geoff you back here?”

“Gavin?” Geoff was about to go into the walk-in freezer when he heard his name. He was surprised to find it was Gavin shouting for him. “What are you doin' back here? You can't-”

“I want to help! Alfredo said to come find and ask what I could do to help.”

“Have you ever worked in a kitchen before?”

“No.” The kid only wanted to help, Geoff could see that. But Gavin had no experience so there wasn't much he could do. Unless...

“Alright alright, you can do dishes. We need clean shit faster than the washing machine can get it done. As long as you do faster than that, I don't care.” Gavin beamed as Geoff agreed and then led him to his new station.

Once Gavin got to work he didn't stop for a long time. Though that went unnoticed. He just focused on the task given to him and worried about nothing else. Gavin did cheat a little though; using his magic to give himself plenty of water and making it not burn him despite how hot it actually was. If anyone else touched the water they would retract their hand in an instant.

Eventually things calmed down enough to where Gavin didn't have to do dishes anymore. In fact things slowed down to a lull enough for a lot of them could use this chance to take their break. “You want something to eat Gavin?” asked Ryan. “I can fix something up for the two of us.”

“That would be lovely Ryan. Thank you!” Gavin smiled brightly at the offer.

“No problem. Consider it my way of saying thanks for helping us out tonight.”

“Oh you don't have to thank me. I always help a friend when needed.”

“Some people would have hesitated, scared their inabilities would prevent them from being truly helpful.” Gavin differently didn't have many skills to help out, he was lucky that the dishes needed doing. But like he said, he would help out no matter what.

“Yeah but, you don't know unless you really try.”

“That is true.” Ryan turned to the stove, tossing some burgers on for them. He then started on grilling some onions to go with them in a pan. What Ryan failed to notice was the temperature of the pan before putting in the oil. Because the second it hit it broke out into a flame and a small fire kicked up.

Now Gavin wasn't used to the kitchen, and that incidents like this can occur and could be easily handled if one doesn't panic. Like how he was about to do. Out of reflex he used his magic, making the flames stop in an instant. Then he weaved it through the air and flung it right into the sink, quickly turning the water on and drowning out the fire. Only when the threat was handled did Gavin realize what he just did. “I can explain.”

“Gavin.”

“Its not what you think I'm-”

“Gavin!” His mouth snapped shut at the booming tone. Ryan composed himself as he walked up to the other. “You don't have to explain yourself.”

“But I-” Ryan raised a hand, cutting the other off again. He took Gavin's hands, making them face each other with some space between. There was a moment of silence and then a ball of light appeared in their hands. The sight had Gavin at a lost for words. If Ryan was able to do this then that meant, “You're like me.” 

It was said in a whisper. Ryan smiled as the younger finally understood. “But you're not just like me, you're better than me. You're one of the Greats! That's how you can do this. That's how you knew about Gina.”

“Was wondering if you ever noticed that bit with Gina.” Ryan chuckled. “Honestly I planned to approach you about this if you didn't say something soon.”

“That was almost a month ago Rye. How long were you gonna give me?”

“If I hadn't seen you tonight it would have been the next game night.”

“This is amazing, I can't believe I found another Elemental. A Great at that. It's a honor and I-”

“Whoa, easy there Gavin.” Ryan grabbed Gavin by the shoulders to still him. “Take it easy. Don't hurt yourself overthinking this. I may be a Great but I can promise you I'm not all that great.”

“But you are! You're amazing Ryan.” The older blushed at the praise. “So, how'd you end up here? Have you traveled around? What's it like being a Great?”

“I'm sad to say my tale is not all that epic or wondrous.” Ryan sighed. “I lived with other Elementals. When I was young I was approached by a great, telling me I had wonderful potential. They tokk me under their wing to teach and raise me into becoming a Great myself.” The older had to pause, as he reminisced the following memories. It was a mix of fondness and sadness. “Then I met someone. An amazing someone. A person who I wanted to love and protect. So I did the only thing I knew that would show them how much I cared for them. I bound myself to an item and gave it to them. There was an unfortunate accident so out time together had ended. But my love for them was and always will be absolute.”

Gavin felt like he wanted to cry. That was one of the saddest stories he's ever heard. But Ryan wasn't done with his story. “I didn't know what to do so I retreated into the ring I'm bound to. Just sleeping until the day I decided to wake up and rejoin the world. I bounced from pawn shop to thrift store to antique store, until I landed in Geoff's possession.”

“You woke up for Geoff? Out of everyone to touch your ring, why him?”

“Dunno. Something just felt right. The funny thing was, when I revealed myself to him, Geoff didn't freak out.”

“What?!” How could Geoff not freak out about something like that. Nan did, Jeremy did, so why not him? “But they always do. Granted I've only appeared for two people but still both of them were startled.” Ryan laughed.

“Not Geoff. He wasn't surprised to see a person like me because he had already met someone like me.”

“Really? Who?”

“Jack.” Gavin gasped. He couldn't believe he could have been friends with not only one but two Elementals. Ryan laughed at how amusing Gavin was being with all this new information. “efore you ask, Jack didn't say anything because we agreed to see if you could figure things out first.”

“You two are mean.” The younger pouted.

“Sorry Gavin. But now you know!”

“Yeah.” Gavin was mad he didn't know sooner, but at least he knew now. “If I may ask, does Geoff wear your ring?”

“He does. He also wears a leather and steel bracelet that Jack bound himself to for him.”

“Do all Elementals end up being attached to something?” Gavin didn't remember that from back home, among other things.

“Not all. It depends on the situation. Jack's reason isn't all that far from my own. Why?”

“Well, I don't remember how I became stuck to a necklace. It's one of the things I can't recall of my past. My life before Nan, before Jeremy. There's not much I remember.” Gavin closed his arms around him, getting the chills from recalling what he could not recall. It always left an empty feeling inside.

“Interesting. Well I'm sorry I can't answer that for you.” apologized Ryan.

“One last question; do you think it would be weird if I asked Jeremy if he would wear my necklace?”

“In my opinion, it's a sign of great trust if you did that. Shows you care for the person and that you'll always protect them. Do you feel any of that towards Jeremy?”

“Yeah. I think I do.”

“Then I think it would be a great idea.” It was then the doors to the kitchen opened and it was Geoff walking in.

“I hope you're ready to get back to working because break time is over.” Geoff walked in and saw Ryan and Gavin alone in the back. He saw how close the two were standing and sensed there was something going on. “Everything ok back here?”

“Yes. Everything is fine Geoff.” said Ryan with a smile.

“Geoff you bastard. Why didn't you tell me you knew?”

“Know what?”

“I actually never told him.” Ryan added, which only made Geoff more confused.

“Tell me what?”

“I'm just like Ryan! And Jack too! I can do magic stuff like them.” Gavin was bouncing in excitement. Ryan let him have this joyous moment.

“Oh shit really? That's awesome.”

“I didn't tell Geoff because he's terrible at keeping secrets. He would have told you the second he found out.”

“Hey! I'm not that bad!” Geoff defended, only it made the other two laugh. The human pouted and huffed. The lovely moment was ended soon, as other workers started to file back into the kitchen. “Well Gav, you can stick around and help more if you want, or you can go kick it back at the bar. Your choice.”

“I'll help for as long as I can. Which I imagine is until Jeremy comes looking for me.” Gavin turned to go back to dish washing but Ryan pulled him to his station. For the rest of their shift.

There was going to be a lot to tell Jeremy on their ride home tonight.

\---------------------

After that day at the pub Ryan and Jack came to the apartment more often. Jack showed proof of him being an Elemental too and told him how he met Geoff. Ryan had offered to teach Gavin more about their kind and to train him. He saw great potential in the young Elemental and would hate to see it go to waste. “There's so much power dwelling inside of you. You just have to find it and learn to control it Gavin.”

“You think I'll be able to be as strong and powerful as you Rye?”

“Without a doubt. Especially with me as your teacher.” Ryan teased.

It took a lot of work but Gavin was doing great under Ryan's guidance. Jack would pitch it too, giving Gavin someone else to practice with. They had only been at it for a few weeks but Gavin was making incredible progress in his learning. His connection to his plants and all of nature had gotten so much stronger. Gavin could basically talk to his plants.

After that Gavin wanted to learn how to make those little balls of light like Ryan was able to do. “I want to make a lot of them and have them float around like a bunch of fairy lights.” So far all Gavin could make were tiny sparks that only lasted a few seconds. It was a start though.

Gavin also started helping out at the pub more often. Mostly in the kitchen but it still made him happy to help out where he could. “So you ask Jeremy yet?” asked Ryan during their break.

“Ask him about what?”

“You know what.” Gavin did know what, he had just didn't want to talk about it. He had been putting it off, asking Jeremy about his necklace. “I'm gonna ask him. When I'm good and ready to.”

“Gavin, we have been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks. You should ask him. Jeremy won't say no.”

“How are you so certain?”

“I've seen how you look at him, and how he looks at you. Trust me when I say he would be more than happy to wear your necklace.” Ryan patted Gavin's back, trying to knock some sense into him in a way. Gavin blushed and looked away as he knew what the older was saying was the truth. There was a part of him that was scared to admit to it.

“I'll ask him tonight.” He muttered under his breath.

“Good.” The two continued to work until Jeremy came around for Gavin. Ryan gave one last knowing look to Gavin before letting him leave.

The ride home was silent; mostly because Gavin was nervously mulling over how to pop the question. Before he knew it they were home and were inside the apartment. His necklace was there on the coffee table right where it was last left. He could try and drag things out but seriously what was the point of that at this point?

Taking a deep breath Gavin centered himself, grabbed his necklace and got his shit together. “Hey Jeremy, there's something I want to ask you.”

“Hm? What's up?” asked Jeremy as he walked into the kitchen. He was going for his after work snack. Gavin followed after him. And then blurted it right out.

“I was wondering if you would wear my necklace.” 

“Your necklace?”

“Only if you want to! It's not a big deal I was just thinking silly. If you don't want to-”

“I'll wear it.”

“Wait, really?” Jeremy took Gavin's hands, making them both hold onto the necklace. 

“Yes really.” Gavin smiled, giggling as he felt his cheeks turn pink. Jeremy put the necklace on, the small pendant falling onto his chest. “Feels right.”

“Looks right.” Gavin admitted. Jeremy smiled, then made a bold move and gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek. The Elemental squeaked in surprise. “J-Jeremy, you, you just-”

“I know. Is that alright?”

“Of course it's alright you dope!” He flustered.

“Just making sure.” Jeremy chuckled then repeating the kiss again.

\---------------------

“Gavin come on! We're going to be late!”

“I'm coming! Keep your pants on.”

“How does it take so long for a magical being, who can poof up any outfit he wanted, to get ready for work?” Gavin came out of the bathroom, pouting right at Jeremy as he sat on the couch.

“I was using the John, you mong. Excuse me for nothing rushing that.” Jeremy finished tying his last shoe and pushed off the couch.

“Well let's go now before we're late for work and Geoff yells at us for it, again.” 

It had been six months since Gavin fell into Jeremy's life, and boy has it been a wild life since. Jeremy wouldn't change any of it, and not because he was dating an Elemental being. Though that was pretty awesome. But it was mostly because Gavin was a wonderful and amazing person and Jeremy couldn't imagine things without him.

Something cool to also happen was that Geoff and Jack hired on Gavin for full time at Off Topic. They also made his shifts always coincided with Jeremy's, just to make things a little easy on the boys since Gavin couldn't drive. His job was basically to be Ryan's right hand in the kitchen. So he was doing more than just simple dish boy crud. There was actually prepping and cooking in his job.

The night had been going good so far; steady and nothing too crazy. Jack was behind the bar too tonight so nothing could get overwhelming if that were too happen. “Hey, how's it going? Jeremy greeted as a new patron stepped up to the bar. The guy was young, probably around Jeremy's age, tall with dark hair.

“Hello.” He spoke with a smile. “Do you think I could get a rum and coke?”

“Sure thing pal.” As Jeremy got to making the drink the young man looked around the bar. He was looking for someone in particular, someone he knew would be here. But before he could find them someone else had spotted him.

“What the hell are you doing here Trevor?” Jack asked, sounding probably the most pissed off Jeremy has ever heard the man speak. He walked right up to this so called Trevor, glaring hard at the man.

“Oh hey Jack! Good to see you again.” He smiled innocently. Jeremy came back with the drink and could feel the tension in the air.

“How did you find this place? What do you want from us?”

“I'm hurt Jack. I just wanted to know how you and Ryan were doing. It's been so long since I've seen either of you.”

“There's a reason for that.” Trevor meant trouble. Real, serious trouble that they hope to never deal with ever again. Ryan was not going to be happy knowing Trevor was here.

“Uh, is everything alright?” Jeremy asked, finally speaking up.

“Totally fine. Just old friends catching up.” Trevor smiled, taking his drink and having a sip. “I heard you guys got yourself a new hire. I would love to meet the young gentleman.”

“Absolutely not. You are not to go near him or anyone else here.” Jack wasn't yelling yet his voice boomed with controlled anger. Jeremy didn't know why but knew Jack had to have a good reason for all this. “Now you need to leave before I make you leave.”

“Oh Jack, we both know you won't do anything. At least not in front of all these people.” Trevor downed the rest of his drink and then set the glass it down. “I'll come by again some other time. Maybe when you're all a little less busy. Still wanna say hi to Ryan.” Trevor gave a smile and a wave, and then took his leave.

Once the man was gone Jack let out possibly the longest sigh in the history of mankind. “What was all that about?” asked Jeremy. “Who was that guy?”

“Bad news.”

“Yeah because that's not vague and ominous at all.”

“Sorry, its just, I need to talk to Ryan.” Jack scrubbed at his face like he was trying to scrub away the trouble. If only it could be dismissed so easily.

“Is this you know, magic stuff kind of trouble?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jeremy saw the worry in his boss' eyes. He wish he could do more to help, even if he didn't know exactly how to do that. “We'll talk about it after work. Trevor is gone for now so nothing immediate has to happen.”

“Alright.” Jeremy and Jack returned to their work, but neither could get Trevor off their mind. Jeremy had no idea who this guy was, but for him to have shaken Jack up like this, it couldn't be good.

Once he could Jack took Jeremy to the back with him to have a talk with Ryan. When the two entered the back they found Ryan talking with Geoff and Gavin. Jack wasted no time in walking to them and telling them what had happened. Geoff noticed the worry in his boyfriend's eyes and instantly had him feeling the same. “What's going on?”

“Trevor's in town.”

“What?!” Both of the older men screamed. Gavin and Jeremy just shared confused looks as it seemed like everyone was on the same page aside from them. 

"He showed up a few hours ago during rush time. He didn't do much, just said he wanted to talk." said Jeremy. It got all three of them to stop and turn to him and Gavin. They all had such worrying expressions.

"I can't believe Trevor found us." said Ryan.

"I don't get it. Who's this Trevor bloke and why is he such bad news?" asked Gavin. Ryan and Jack shared another look, almost like they didn't want to tell them. But they knew they had to tell them. Ryan let out a heavy sigh before telling his story.

"Trevor is an Elemental. One who is not to be taken lightly. He was going to be a Great, but a string of events happened and it prevented that from happening."

"What did he do?" Gavin asked. Ryan looked at him, sighing again. This time his face looked more sad than worried.

"There hadn't been an official decision yet, but before Trevor was chosen he tried to take out the other Elemental who was in the running to becoming a Great. Thankfully he was stopped but not before he could do some damage. He was given a trial and then was imprisoned for what he did." Jack stepped forward then, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan was the one who was the deciding factor on the sentencing, so he blames him the most. He swore revenge to Ryan and the other Elemental. But he escaped."

"Who was the other guy?"

"It was you Gavin."

"Me?!" Gavin? How could it be Gavin. "B-but I've never seen this Trevor guy before, let alone heard of him." He panicked.

"There's a reason for that. We planned to bind you to an object, all with your consent, and I was to take you into hiding with me until Trevor was dealt with." Ryan walked over to Gavin, taking his hand. "But when we were in the process of doing that Trevor interrupted and it ruined everything." He was fighting back tears now, Gavin could tell. There was a hitch in Ryan's voice as he tried to keep himself composed. But Gavin could tell.

"I don't get it. Why are we only now being told about this. Why didn't you say anything before when Gavin met you all?" demanded Jeremy. While Ryan and Gavin were busying being all sad Jeremy was getting nothing but upset over not being informed about any of this before.

"Ryan originally planned to." spoke Jack. "But you looked so happy Gavin, and we thought we were safe from Trevor. So we just let thing be what they were."

"Wait, how do you know all of this? You said you didn't meet Ryan until you were already with Geoff?"

"I did. When I knew I could trust Jack I told him everything." said Ryan.

"Why didn't you never try to find me before all this?"

"I tried, oh god how I tried. You had gotten lost when Trevor attacked, and loosing you..." Ryan turned away, no longer able to hold himself back and his emotions were now flooding him. "Remember how I told you how I bound myself to a ring, and gave it to someone special? That when I lost that someone it affected me greatly?" Gavin nodded, feeling scared about the next string of words. "That was you Gavin. You were gone and my ring was all I had left of my life with you. When things cleared you were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere and when I did you were happy and healthy. But then I learned the accident made you forget everything that had happened. You lost all your memories. Your memories of me, of Trevor, or you trying to become a Great. Everything." Ryan looked to Gavin was shocked to see Gavin was crying.

"I don't remember. I don't remember any of that!" Jeremy stood at a lost for words. His boyfriend was crying, learning he had this whole past life involving Ryan? And this Trevor guy who was trying to kill him? It was overwhelming.

The silence was suffocating and thankfully Geoff came to the rescue on that. "I think we all need to take a step back and just breathe. I'm super confused on some of this, but I get enough of it to understand that Trevor is bad news and we need to be on guard." Gavin had gone over to Jeremy while Geoff spoke, leaning into his boyfriend and grounding himself. He felt like he was going to throw up. Everything was too much and he needed to just, get away from it for a while.

"Gavin? Are you ok?" asked Jeremy as he hugged the other.

"I need to think." The young Elemental said. Then quickly he there was a small flash of light, and Gavin had retreated back into his necklace.

"Right, of course, that's fair." said Ryan as he watched this all happen. He straightened himself out then looked to Jeremy with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry if this hurt you, either of you. That is the last thing I want. I just hope I can make this all right." Jeremy nodded.

He knew this wasn't over, they all did. They were going to have to come back to this and talk it all out. Especially Gavin and Ryan. But for now, Jeremy just wanted to get Gavin home. "I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to take him home and let him decide how to go on from here."

Jeremy took them home. The full ride home his mind was on overdrive, just trying to wrap his head around all that just happened. And Gavin. God he couldn't imagine how Gavin must feel right now. 

When he got home Jeremy went to the kitchen to make some tea. He didn't know if Gavin would come out anytime soon but he thought having his favorite drink ready for when he does would be nice. Jeremy took two mugs of tea with him to the living room, where he watched tv until Gavin came back.

A couple hours passed, Jeremy into his fourth show when Gavin finally showed himself again. When the necklace started to glow Jeremy sat up and watched as the light traveled to the couch and turned into Gavin. "Hey bud. You feeling alright?" he asked softly.

"I was training to become a Great. Not only that, but I was being trained by Ryan. Who I was in a relationship with!" Gavin faced Jeremy, looking at him with such a torn and sad expression. "My life before Nan, before you, wasn't like anything I thought I remembered about it. I had a whole different life to what this one has been." He leaned his head onto Jeremy's shoulder. "Jeremy what should I do?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want you! I want to keep this life that I have. Part of me knows I have to talk to Ryan about things. I just don't want to lose you." Jeremy ran his hand through Gavin's hair, trying to calm the other.

"Whatever you want to do I'll be there with you. This is your choice." Jeremy lift Gavin's face so he could give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you. You know that." Gavin gave a small smile.

"I love you too Jer. I mean it, no matter what happens I love you and never want to be without you." Gavin pulled his human close and shared a kiss. "We're doing this together."

"Right. Together."

\------------------------

Gavin stayed at home the following days after Trevor came to the bar. Jeremy still went to work, same as always. While Jeremy was gone Gavin used his alone time to think about what he exactly wanted to say when he had his talk with Ryan.

First order of business was just to have his talk about Ryan and get things between them all sorted out. From there they could worry about Trevor and what to do about him. Once Gavin knew what he wanted to say he texted Ryan. Better to do it now before he has a chance to chicken out.

Gavin texted Ryan and the reply back was nearly instantaneous; Ryan saying he could be over in the next 15 minutes if Gavin wanted. He sent a yes back and true to his word 15 minutes passed and Ryan showed up. "You sure got here fast."

"You said you wanted to talk, so I came right over." said Ryan as Gavin let him inside the apartment.

"But didn't you have work today?" Ryan shook his head.

"This is more important." The words rang deep in Gavin, almost like this wasn't the first time Ryan has said those words to him. And it probably wasn't, based on what he was told the other day. The lad shook it off and led them to the living room where they could talk.

There was a silence at first; Gavin worrying about things in his head still. But he had to get the ball rolling otherwise nothing would be accomplished. "Ryan, I believe you with what you said about everything. About the stuff with Trevor, and the stuff about, us." He had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath, doing his best to not let his emotions get the better of him. "During our lessons together I felt this warmth between us. Like everything was familiar but new at the same time. And I guess that feeling is what helped me believe it all." Gavin picked his head up and looked to Ryan. The other had a rather neutral look on his face, but Gavin could see the gleam of hope in those blue eyes.

 

"I'm glad you don't think I'm lying, that I'm making any of this up. I would never lie about something like this." said Ryan.

"No, you're not the type to do such a thing." Gavin chuckled. "Only when you're planning surprises for people." Ryan laughed at that, the laughter softened the mood.

"Well, do you know what you want to do?" The younger sighed at the question.

"I love Jeremy. I want to be with him. But something in me wants to give things with you a try."

"I don't want to make you choose between us."

"And I won't." Ryan was surprised with the serious tone Gavin's voice slid into. "I'm going to ask Jeremy if he's alright with us going on a date."

"R-really?"

"Jeremy has a say in this. I want to be with him but I want to see if what you said about us is still there." Gavin looked away as he admitted that. He doesn't know if he wants it all to be true or not. He doesn't want to complicate things for all of them.

"What if you like what's between us?" Ryan asked, snapping Gavin out of his thoughts.

"Then I guess we figure it out from there." Ryan leaned back into the couch and going completely silent as he did as he mulled things over.

"If Jeremy gives the ok on it then I would love to take you out on a date." Gavin smiled shyly, only for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything from before." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. None of us could have known Trevor would get away and launch an attack on us. A bonding ceremony has never been interrupted until then so no one knew what side effects it would cause." Gavin frowned at Ryan.

"I know, but I still feel sorry about it. I feel like I took something from you. Who knows if I can ever remember what I lost. I hope that maybe one day I can remember everything."

Ryan stayed for a while, he didn't want to leave things right after their talk was over. He offered to give Gavin a magic lesson, since he was over. "I can teach you how to make light if you want."

"Like that ball trick you do?"

"Exactly that." Gavin excitedly accepted the offer and they got started immediately. It proved to be quite the challenge; seeing that he was attempting to create light from nothing. It was still fun though. Gavin always had fun learning new spells and this was just that. Just hanging out and doing some magic with Ryan.

They were at it for hours and the farthest Gavin got was just a small little speck. It was like the size of a dust mite, but it was progress. Gavin and Ryan hadn't noticed the time, it had been almost five hours, until they heard the door open and close. Jeremy walked in and was surprised to see Ryan home with Gavin. "Hey guys. What's goin' on?" He asked. Gavin only smiled at him as he pranced over to his boyfriend.

"Just working on some magic. Look J, I can make light." Gavin showed off his little light speck all bright and proud like.

"You made that? That's awesome Gav!" Jeremy ruffled Gavin's hair with affection. "So you guys just been having a magic lesson all this time?"

"Oh uh, no. We did something else first." spoke up Ryan. "We talked things out when I first got here."

"Talked?" Jeremy looked between the two, ending on Gavin.

"I told him what you and I had discussed before."

"Oh." Gavin took Jeremy's hand and brought him over to the couch.

"I told Ryan everything and he is ok with it all. But he wants to know what you think of everything too."

"I told you that already though." Jeremy's brow furrowed before turning to look at Ryan. "If this is what Gavin wants then I'm good with it. You two can even date too."

"But what about you?" asked Ryan.

"What about me?"

"Is this only for Gavin? Or would you possibly want to date me as well?" Ryan's questions hit Jeremy hard. His face turned pink as thoughts started rushing to fill his brain. Like, would he want to date Ryan? He liked Ryan but he never thought about what it would be like if they were together. For as long as Jeremy has known Ryan he has considered him a good man and a close friend.

"I, I don't know. I never thought about it." said the flustered human. "I guess we could try and do that. If that makes you both feel better about it."

"I want everyone to be comfortable with what they are agreeing to." Ryan sat down on the other side of Jeremy. "I don't want you saying yes just because the majority is in agreement."

"Me too! I want you to be ok with everything my boy. Don't just say yes only to make me happy." The two Elementals were looking to Jeremy. He had to think; did he really want this? Did he want to give this a shot?

"Yeah. I'm good. I want to give us a chance." Gavin squeaked and launched himself at Jeremy, giving him the biggest hug he could. Ryan laughed before joining in on the hugging.

"Have you eaten something yet Jeremy?" asked Ryan as he stood from the couch. "I can make us all some dinner."

"You sure? I can help." Jeremy argued.

"No, you rest. You've been at work all day. Let us do it."

"Yeah Jeremy. Rye and I can handle things." Gavin hopped up and stood tall next to Ryan. "You relax love and don't worry about a thing." Before Jeremy could say anything more the two headed to the kitchen, leaving him there on the couch.

\-----------------------

Things had begun a bit choppy and rocky; everyone was nervous, not knowing how to go about things, really just a lot of awkward and nerves. Thankfully things weren't like that for long. Jeremy and Gavin did what they normally would, only now they involved Ryan. The three would go on dates, rather it was all together or some combo of a duo.

Soon they found a good rhythm and pace to go by and everything was going swell. Swell enough so that Gavin brought up the idea of all of them living together. Ryan had a house in the same neighborhood as Geoff and Jack. It made more sense for them all to move into the house than go back and forth between there and the apartment. "We would have plenty of space for the three of us. And we wouldn't have to worry about going to and from the two places."

"It's an option, but maybe we wait a bit longer before moving in together. It's a big step." said Jeremy. "I don't want to rush things y'know?"

"That's understandable." said Ryan, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's temple. "It's a thought and we can come back to it later."

"Right, right." Jeremy let out a sigh, leaning more into Ryan. They were watching tv when the subject of moving in had come up. It was just the two of them while Gavin was out with Geoff and some of the others from work. "It's not just the rushing things part of it though. I'm worried about Trevor. He's still out there and what if he tries something while we're in the middle of moving?" ryan's arm around Jeremy tightened.

"I'll make sure no harm ever comes to you or Gavin. Trevor has to show himself sooner or later. And when he does, I'll be ready for him."

"I know you will Ryan."

A few weeks passed and things at their peaceful pace. Then there was the day that it all came to a soul crushing halt.

Jeremy was out running errands while his boys were at work. It was mostly a grocery run, but then Gavin asked if Jeremy could pick up some soil for his plants while he was out too. Everything was all bought sans the plant soil. Jeremy was able to walk into the hardware store and find the stuff easily enough. He paid and hefted the large sag of dirt over his shoulder and headed out. When walking towards his car he noticed someone sitting on the hood of the car. Seeing who it was made Jeremy drop the sack of soil like it had burned him. "Hello Jeremy.~"

"Trevor..." The smug Elemental was sitting on his car without a care for anything. Jeremy thought about making a dash for the car and just driving as fast as he could out of there. But that probably wouldn't work. Trevor would probably just warp himself in the car or something. Probably nothing Jeremy could try would work.

"It's so nice to see you again. I hope the others told you nothing but good things about me."

"They told me about you alright." Jeremy muttered. Trevor's smile grew sinister.

"Then you know why I'm here." Jeremy looked around, there was no one in the parking lot but them.

"Ryan told me that you doubted yourself so much you tried to take out your competition. Despite the fact that you were already set to win. Now you're just here because you want revenge like some cliche villain."

"That's a fucking lie!" Trevor's voice roared liked thunder. The sky even started to turn grey as his emotions flared. "I know they were giving it to Gavin. The way he and Ryan were always together. That brown nosing kiss ass."

"That's not true. Ryan would never do that."

"Cute how you think that he could do no harm. You probably believe him just because he has magic powers. Probably the only reason you have any interest in either of those fools." Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"Wow. You're just an all around asshole aren't you!" Trevor glared at the human.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me. You'll get me what I want, rather if you come willingly or not." After those words dropped everything changed drastically. The sky grew darker and dark while the ground under Jeremy's feet started to quake and shake. Trevor's hands were reached out towards Jeremy as he summoned his magic. The ground started to crack under Jeremy's feet, and acting quickly he bolt off and started to run away.

Jeremy didn't know where he was running to, only that he needed to get away. He could try and call out for help but that would put others at risk. As Jeremy began to cut through the park he pulled out his phone and dialed the first number he saw. "Hello?"

"Ryan! I'm at the park and-"

"Jeremy? What's wrong? Why do you sound out of breath?"

"Because fucking Trevor!" The line went silent and for a second Jeremy wondered if Ryan had dropped the phone or something. He quickly came back to though thank god.

"Where are you?"

“I'm running through the park! Tryin' to head towards-” Jeremy was cut off as something wrapped around his ankle, yanking him up into the air. He was dangled upside down by a giant tree root.

“you're not the brightest are you?” Trevor chuckled. “It's almost like you wanted to get caught. What with you running around all this plant life.”

“Jeremy? Jeremy!” Ryan could probably hear Trevor, based on the frantic shouting.

“I'm still here. A little help would be nice though.” He replied.

“Don't worry Jeremy! We're coming to get you.” Trevor took the phone from Jeremy's hand, smirking as he put the call on speaker phone.

“Please do. It would be so nice to see you again Ryan.”

“Trevor. If you so much as touch Jeremy I'll-”

“Yeah yeah, something super scary. Got it.” Trevor rolled his eyes as Ryan start shouting again. He turned to Jeremy, grinning at the human as he ended the call abruptly. Jeremy could fel the blood drain down to his head as he tucked the phone back into his pocket. Next thing he felt was getting promptly knocked the fuck out.

When Jeremy came to it was somewhere he wasn't expecting. He didn't know what to expect exactly but this wasn't on the list. Jeremy was all alone in a fairly large bedroom. When he realized he wasn't in any immediate harm he rolled out of the bed and started looking around.

Everything seemed pretty ordinary; nothing out of place. Seeing as there was no funny business in here than Trevor must be past the door. Jeremy could either sit in here and try to plan an escape, maybe even try and wait for Ryan and Gavin to find him. Or he could just say fuck it and walk out there. He chose the latter.

The surprises kept coming as he found the bedroom door to be unlocked, letting him out to the living room no problem. He found Trevor lounging on the couch with a laptop in his lap. There were a few potted plants, way less than his place, and some nice looking furniture. This whole place was definitely not the evil lair he had imagined. “He's up! Did you have a nice nap?” Jeremy turned and Trevor was looking up at him now.

“Uh yeah.”

“Bet you're wondering if I stole this place.”

“I'm not.”

“Well I didn't. Believe it or not I have a job. One that pays well and lets me afford a place like this.” Trevor closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to Jeremy, stopping just a few steps in front of him. “I let your precious boys knows where you are. They'll probably be knocking down my door soon.”

“Why would you kidnap me just to let them find me so easily?” Jeremy asking, going back to his 'Trevor is crazy' theory.

“Because maybe I want them to find me.” Jeremy's face dropped, eliciting a small laugh from Trevor. “Sorry bud, but yeah, you're bait. Your phone is over on the counter, in case you wanted it back.” Jeremy went straight to grab his phone. He wanted to let Gavin and Ryan know that he was ok. But he didn't want Trevor hovering over him as he did. So he took his phone and say at the kitchen table to text them.

J: hey Gavin, you there?

G: JEREMY?! OMG Jeremy are you ok???

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh seeing Gavin's style of texting. It was like hearing his voice again in sorts.

J: I'm fine. Trevor hasn't hurt me.

G: We're coming to get you!! Trevor told us where you are & we're on our way!

G: PS We <3 you Lil J!!!

The last text hit hard. It made Jeremy feel even more alone in this moment. But he was comforted by the fact that his boys were stopping at nothing to come rescue him.

No one knew how things would go, they all had their own ideas. And some points did come true in their relationship. But no matter what Jeremy didn't regret any of what has happened on this roller coaster of emotions and magic.

The doorbell rang before being forced open.


End file.
